muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Itzhak Perlman
in Sesame Street Season 12.]] .]] and a Honker.]] Itzhak Perlman (b. 1945) is an Israeli virtuoso violinist and teacher. He is one of the most famous violinists of the late 20th century. Perlman has made several appearances on Sesame Street and the Shalom Sesame home video series. Sesame Street Perlman appeared in several spots on Sesame Street, most notably during season 12. In the season premiere, Perlman plays a Beethoven duet with Telly Monster, who accompanies him on the tuba. He also appeared in a scene with Oscar the Grouch that season , as well as a scene with Big Bird and a young boy named Rafael. In one sketch, Perlman appeared in a poignant segment demonstrating that people with disabilities in one area can have exceptional abilities in others. A little girl runs up steps to a platform and sits down with her violin. Perlman, who was born with polio, climbs up using his crutches. "Some things that are really easy for you," he says while getting in the chair next to her, "are really hard for me." Perlman then plays his violin very quickly and masterfully, to which she responds, "Yes, but some things that are easy for you are hard for me," as she plays at a more beginner level. This segment was included in VH1's special, The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z. In a later season, Perlman returned for a sketch playing "Vesti la giubba" from Pagliacci with Placido Flamingo and a Honker. He also appeared in the celebrity version of "Put Down the Duckie." Perlman appeared later in Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration, participating in new performances of "Put Down the Duckie" and "Sing." While on set, he recorded a "Sesame Street Memory" video with Telly as they recall their duet scene. Shalom Sesame In 1986, Perlman was one of the human leads in the first season of Shalom Sesame, a co-production between Sesame Street and the Israeli Sesame show, Rechov Sumsum. Perlman appears in each episode of the first season, typically at the beginning to set up the particular show's theme, and often later gives a violin performance. Perlman later made guest spots in the episodes "Aleph-Bet Telethon" and "Kids Sing Israel." References * In the video Rowlf's Rhapsodies with the Muppets, Rowlf tells Gonzo, "You are standing in the very piano sold to me by Itzhak Perlman when he remembered he was really a violinist!" * In the Sesame Street video Sing Along, Sully warms up his piano-playing fingers to ready himself for a song. The panache with which he plays prompts Big Bird to note that "he's a regular Itzhak Perlman." * Episode 2627 of Sesame Street features a Grouch violin virtuoso named Itzyuck Perlmud. * In a Season 23 sketch on Sesame Street, Elmo and Prairie Dawn attempt to play a minuet together, with Elmo on violin and Prairie on piano. Elmo causes several complications, forcing Prairie to constantly give him orders. He comments that Itzhak Perlman doesn't get the same treatment. Sources External links *Official Site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Celebrities Category:Sesame Street Classical Category:Sesame Street Guest Stars Category:Shalom Sesame Guest Stars Category:Celebrity References Category:Musical References